


I'm Slipping Into the Lava and I'm Trying to Keep From Going Under

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Beep, beep, Richie,” Eddie rolled his eyes. “Can’t you be serious for two seconds? Not all of us can just throw on a suit and look fucking smoking like you can.”Richie frowned slightly as he felt his cheeks grow warmer. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. You really do look great. And for the record, you are definitely the type of hot that could put on a suit and look fucking smoking.”**totally not inspired by that scene from buffy





	I'm Slipping Into the Lava and I'm Trying to Keep From Going Under

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i'm just trying to get back into writing before the monster fic ive been planning so have some oblivious reddie fluff

Richie Tozier fiddled aggressively with the tie around his neck. The “big dance” was fast approaching and his friends were all very insistent that they all attend. “It’s senior year!” Ben had claimed in all his romantically blind glory. “We should at least try to have _some_ good memories.” So, Richie had agreed and now was standing in Eddie Kaspbrak’s bedroom, trying to figure out how to put on a mother fucking tie.

“Ha!” He cheered as he managed to get it through, yanking it into a proper place. He grinned at his reflection in the mirror. Now Richie knew he that he cleaned up nicely, his mother always told him so, but he rarely ever bothered. He messed his hair a little bit more to make the curls wild.

“Rich?” Eddie’s voice came, and Richie turned around. Eddie blinked as Richie came into view in the slick black suit and his hair wild around his face. Eddie suddenly had the image of Richie on the night of the dancing, standing under the coloured lights, possibly sweating, and he had to look away. “Does it- does it look okay?”

Eddie had opted for the vest look, and his dress pants seemed significantly tighter than Richie’s. Richie cocked his brow and smirked. “Why my _dearest_ Eds,” Richie fawned with an exaggerated hand press to his chest. “You look _absolutely dashing,_ just _ravishing,_ my darling!”

“Beep, beep, Richie,” Eddie rolled his eyes. “Can’t you be serious for two seconds? Not all of us can just throw on a suit and look fucking smoking like you can.”

Richie frowned slightly as he felt his cheeks grow warmer. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. You really do look great. And for the record, you are _definitely_ the type of hot that could put on a suit and look fucking smoking.”

Eddie smiled softly for a moment before the regularly seen anxiety settled back into his features. “Holy shit, I don’t know if I can dance in this!”

“Are you serious, Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie snickered. “I bet you’re king of the moves!”

“No, fuck off, Richie!” Eddie wheezed. “What if I can’t dance in this? What the fuck am I supposed to do if I can’t dance?”

“Stop,” Richie hushed him, reaching out to hands towards Eddie. “Come here, we’ll see if those pants are made for walking.” Eddie stared at Richie for a long moment, eyes gazing over his face in prolonged- almost awkward- silence, before nodding quickly. He stepped towards Richie and let Richie take Eddie’s hands in his. He guides them, one hand being brought up to his shoulder and the other tangling with Richie’s. Richie’s hand dropped down to cup Eddie’s hip, pulling him closer, and Eddie felt the tips of his ears go warm. He glanced down at their feet as Richie started to guide him.

“You know, looking the ground probably isn’t how dancing is supposed to go,” Richie said in a sing song voice. Eddie looked up and found Richie’s face closer than he’d ever remembered it being before. He could count the freckles the littered his nose. He could see the flecks of gold in the brown eyes behind his glasses. He could see the slight up turn in Richie’s smile, could see the way his lips-

_oh no._

Eddie jerked his eyes back to the Richie’s, blushing furiously only to find Richie’s eyes had strayed downwards themselves. Eddie’s breath hitched in his chest. “Richie…” He breathed out. Richie leaned in closer and Eddie closed the gap. He fisted his hand in Richie’s suit jacket and felt Richie’s grip on his hip bruise into the skin.

As quickly as it had started, it was over. Eddie jumped away as though electrocuted and Richie’s mouth dropped open.

“Oh my god!”

“Holy shit!”

The silence danced through the room like Eddie and Richie just been. The two boys stared at each other, cheeks flushed.

“That didn’t happen,” Eddie said.

“No,” Richie agreed.

“Because I would never…” Eddie said slowly.

“And I would never!” Richie shot back.

“Because I respect you….” Eddie started shaking his head, rubbing his arm. Richie tilted his head to side, looking Eddie up and down. Richie took a step towards Eddie and Eddie gravitated towards him like a magnet. They stepped into each other’s space, noses grazing. Eddie felt his eyes slipping closed.

“Ah!” He cried, jumping away.

“It’s the clothes!” Richie cried suddenly, tugging at the collar of Eddie’s suit vest. “None of this would’ve happened if it wasn’t for the clothes.”

“We need to get out of these clothes!” Eddie cried. Richie’s eyes widened, looking Eddie up and down slowly. Eddie’s face burned. “I didn’t mean- oh my god-“

“No, no, I didn’t mean, either, I-“ Richie stammered.

“Clothes!” Eddie spun and ran into the bathroom to change.


End file.
